Elementos
by AkumaChibi03
Summary: – Adiós, Naruto-kun… – lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho porque no pensaba que la despedida le dolería de esa manera, no esperaba romperse de aquella forma. Hinata se fue, se esfumo como el viento y Naruto quiso seguirla, abrazarla y consolarla pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Era mejor así. Y le dolía porque había perdido algo que era muy preciado para él. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **Las series de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto miro las blancas nubes volar encima de su cabeza, el aire revolvía su cabello y sus ropas. Cerró los ojos dibujando una sonrisa con sus duros rasgos; un ruido le alertó que la persona que lo había citado en ese lugar había llegado.

– No sabía que eras aficionada a llegar tarde Hinata – una risita se camufló con el sonido del viento y Naruto sintió una presencia sentarse al lado suyo.

– Lo siento, tenía que asegurarme de que llegarías – abrió sus parpados revelando dos zafiros como estrellas brillantes y profundas. Naruto giró su cabeza y vio a Hinata sonriéndole suavemente.

– ¿Acaso crees que olvidaría venir aquí? – infló su pecho con falsa indignación y la chica dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

– T-tal vez – fue su única respuesta y Naruto asintió mirando el horizonte nuevamente.

– Je, supongo que creas eso es mi culpa – Hinata negó con la cabeza y le miro con una extraña mueca en la cara parecida a una sonrisa – ¿y bien? ¿Para que me pediste que viniera aquí, Hinata?

– Q-quiero decirte algo Naruto-kun… y necesito una respuesta ahora – el rubio parpadeó y luego soltó una enorme sonrisa zorruna.

– ¡Claro! ¡Soy todo oídos, -ttebayo! – Hinata suspiró y paso saliva. Un enorme sonrojo se situó en sus mejillas.

– Yo… – dándose ánimos mentalmente la Hyuuga prosiguió – yo… te amo Naruto-kun – decir que se estaba ahogando en su saliva era poco, estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

No era la primera vez que ella se lo decía, no. La primera vez había sido en el ataque de Pain a Konoha, donde habían resultado victoriosos y en donde ella casi moría. Sabía que le debía una respuesta pero no estaba listo para responderle.

Estaba asustado, nervioso y culpable por no poder corresponderle esos preciosos sentimientos. Aquella revelación había sido como un golpe directo al rostro.

– Hi-Hinata… yo, lo-lo siento pero… yo, yo no… no puedo, es, es decir yo… eres una gran chica Hinata y te agradezco mucho que sientas eso por mi… y- y yo en realidad… – ¿qué demonios estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué no simplemente se sinceraba con ella y ya? El era ruidoso, hiperactivo y bondadoso pero de cualquier forma seguía siendo brutalmente honesto al punto de ser insensible sin quererlo pero ahora estaba totalmente consciente de su situación. No era fácil dar una negativa así como así-

– Amas a Sakura-san – soltó de golpe y Naruto sólo pudo mirarla atónito, sin embargo asintió muy lentamente, como si temiera que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

– Sí… perdóname Hinata, yo nunca quise hacerte daño y- – Naruto calló al ver como en el sombrío rostro de la Hyuuga se formaba lentamente una sonrisa. Una sonrisa triste y vacía. Igual que sus ojos en ese instante. Algo dentro de el se rompió al ver las perlas húmedas que transmitían demasiados sentimientos para aturdir a cualquiera.

Tristeza, amor y algo más que no supo definir pero sin duda había visto antes. Una pequeña chispa brilló en los ojos de Hinata y el comprendió.

Ella ya sabía cual sería su respuesta… Y se sintió terriblemente mal a entenderlo.

Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y su mentón, se acumulaban en sus ojos y no la dejaban ver con claridad sin embargo la escena que acababa de presenciar seguía fresca en su mente. Se repetía una y otra vez, la misma voz, las mismas palabras, los mismos gestos, la misma desilusión… Todo, el amor desbordante que residía en su interior aplastaba su corazón como una pesada piedra que le impedía respirar.

El aire se aglomeraba en sus pulmones. Era una horrible sensación; sin embargo no podía hacer nada para contrarrestarla.

El viento secaba las gotas salinas con una fría caricia pero su calor seguía intacto. Como pequeñas llamas que marcaban su rostro. Como el fuego ardiente y oscilante dentro de ella.

Su corazón había sido salvajemente oprimido pero mi dolor lo mantenía vivo, latiente y cálido.

El amor y el dolor se entremezclaban, se fundían, se hacían más grandes, más potentes juntos; creando y despertando un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado.

**El odio.**

Odio estar en ese lugar, odio sus privilegiados ojos por dejarla ver con todo detalle su expresión de arrepentimiento, odio sus sentimientos y se odio a sí misma. Odio amarlo.

El amor era la fuerza y la voluntad más grande que jamás había existido pero el odio era el único sentimiento capaz de igualarlo y en fatídicas ocasiones, superarlo.

El fuego era oscilante, poderoso y salvaje, como el odio mismo. Una quemadura dolía, te desgarraba y te dejaba marcado de por vida. Las cicatrices eran un recordatorio diario.

El golpe que acababa de recibir era como una quemadura, una herida que no sanaría y una cicatriz que jamás se cerraría. Su corazón ardía en llamas que se extinguían como cenizas y volvían a resurgir. Como el ave fénix. Como la Voluntad de Fuego.

Naruto extendió una mano hacía ella, queriendo rozar sus sonrosadas mejillas y limpiar las lágrimas que caían al suelo.

– Hinata… lo sien- – no pudo continuar pues los dedos de Hinata se posaron sobre sus labios.

– No… d-ce todas formas yo ya lo sabía… l-lamento mucho esto Naruto-kun – no, no lo hacía. Era consciente de que deliberadamente esa pelea interna que reflejaban sus ojos azules era a causa de ella, debía decirle que todo estaba bien, que lo perdonaba, que todo eso sería olvidado muy pronto pero no lo hizo. Porque de esa infame y silenciosa manera vengaba su corazón herido y dejaba de aferrarse al amor que la guiaba y no la dejaba envolverse en la oscuridad.

– Hinata… – sobraban las palabras, ambos habían hecho un pacto, no hablarían más de ello, dejarían todo atrás a pesar de que aquello los seguiría en su presente.

– Adiós, Naruto-kun… – lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho porque no pensaba que la despedida le dolería de esa manera, no esperaba romperse de aquella forma.

_El recuerdo del primer amor es el más doloroso que puede haber… en especial si es el único que has tenido. _

Hinata se fue, se esfumo como el viento y Naruto quiso seguirla, abrazarla y consolarla pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Era mejor así. Y le dolía porque había perdido algo que era muy preciado para él.

Porque Naruto era como el viento, siempre en todas partes, siguiendo sus caminos sin retroceder, refrescante y envolvente.

Porque Hinata era como el fuego, cálido, arrasador, siempre oscilando temiendo extinguirse y lleno de luz.

Naruto mantendría viva a Hinata, porque estaban conectados a pesar de repelerse al mismo tiempo. Esa era su naturaleza y pasará lo que pasará eso no cambiaría nunca.


End file.
